


Agent Simmons

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: But not in a creepy way, F/M, FS endgame, Howard is attracted to Jemma, Peggy and Jemma will be bffs, Peggy is also her canon grandma I said what I said, Sousa is a fluff nugget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Post-Season 2 canon divergent. Instead of Maveth and meeting W*ll, Jemma is taken to the 40s.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Edwin Jarvis & Howard Stark, Jemma Simmons & Daniel Sousa, Jemma Simmons & Edwin Jarvis, Jemma Simmons & Howard Stark, Jemma Simmons & Jack Thompson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Jemma Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is so short. I got this idea very suddenly.

Jemma was so excited. She was going on a date with Fitz! She buried her excitement and got back into work mode when she noticed the Monolith case was open. She went up to the case to close it.

“Ugh what idiot would-” She didn’t get to finish as she was sucked into darkness. 

She then landed on something hard. Really hard. She opened her eyes and saw the sun.

Oh, she just landed outside. She looked around and saw lots of vintage cars. Fitz would love it here. 

Then she saw a couple in very formal clothing. Looking straight out of a period piece. They stared at her and she stared back in shock.

The question isn’t where was she.

It was _when_.


	2. Meeting Jarvis

Jemma walked around the street to even more stares.

“Hello? Excuse me? Miss! In the trousers!” An English voice called. At least that was something.

“Hi. Can I help you?” She turned around to a tall man in a suit who was panting.

“You’re a fast walker. Miss, with respect, you seem very disoriented and out of place.”

“Thank you? Do you need help sir? You seem very tired, you should probably sit down.”

“Thank you Miss. I’m Edwin Jarvis.” Hold on, Edwin Jarvis? The butler to Howard Stark? Play it cool.

“I’m Jemma Simmons. Pleasure to meet you.” She took his hand and shook it. “Would you mind telling me what year it is? My memory fails me sometimes.

“1948.” He looked at her wearily. 

“Great, Ok. Can you keep a secret?” He kept lots of secrets of Howard Stark and worked with Peggy Carter. Oh my god, he knew Peggy Carter.

“Of course.”

“I’m from the year 2015 and no I’m not pissed.” She said in a haste. “That felt good to say. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine, come with me.” He led her to his car and a little part of her knew she could trust him. Plus, she had some training from May before she went undercover.

They drove in silence until they reached a mansion. A big one.

“Where are we?” She asked.

“Howard Stark’s home.” Jarvis answered promptly and walked her to the door. He rang the doorbell. And Howard Stark answered. The Howard Stark. Jemma nearly fainted.

“Hello Jarvis, I wasn’t expecting you. And with a beautiful lady no less. I’m Howard Stark.”

“I’m Jemma Simmons, huge fan of your work. Your designs really inspired me.”

“Oh a scientist are you?” He kissed her hand.

“Yes. I’m a biochemist.” Her fangirl was trying to come out.

“Well come on in, you can get acquainted with my guests. Only three others. Jack Thompson, Daniel Sousa, and Peggy Carter.”

And at that, Jemma fainted.


	3. Smirk

“Miss Simmons? Miss Simmons are you alright?” Somebody was waving a hand in her face.

“Oh thank goodness.” A new voice said, an English woman.

“What happened?” Jemma groaned and sat up on the couch and took in the new faces. Peggy Carter was looking at her with concern. THE PEGGY CARTER. 

“You fainted.” A blonde man said sternly. Jemma had trouble placing him. But the man next to him she knew. Daniel Sousa, the first fallen SHIELD agent. If Coulson were here he would geek out.

“I apologize, I wish you no trouble.” Jemma put a hand in her forehead. “I just want to go home. And I have no idea where I am or how I got here. Well, I know how I got here but how did I get here?” She rambled.

“You poor thing. She told me she was from 2015.” Jarvis joined the conversation.

“I did?” She was trying not to make a fuss.

“She did?” Stark asked.

“Yes, she assured me she was not under the influence of anything.” Jarvis affirmed.

“Maybe she escaped a psychiatric ward.” The blonde man sneered and Jemma flinched at his hard tone.

“Judging by her appearance it’s safe to say she’s not from here.” Sousa spoke up. “Look at her pants, her hair is undone, no lady would ever step foot out of the house like that. No offense.”

“None taken, I think. Listen, I really should be going and try and find a way back.” As she stood up her phone fell out of her pocket. She picked it up quickly. “I’m gonna go.”

“Wait.” Stark called. “You can stay here for the night, I’d hate to let a lady out on the streets by herself. Besides, this whole future thing intrigues me, and since I’m the only rich genius here, I can probably help you get home.”

“You may be rich, Mr. Stark, but I also classify as a genius here.” She smirked. “I’ll stay.”

“Alright, Jarvis, can you get a guest room ready? I want to have a chat with Dr. Simmons here.” Stark smiled.

“Of course, Sir.” And off Jarvis went.

“So, Dr. Simmons, where did you get your doctorate?” Stark inquired.  
“I got my doctorates in biology and chemistry at Oxford when I was 16.” Jemma answered, she always prided herself on that fact as Stark went wide eyed.

“Must be a future thing.” The blonde man glared at her. “What is your name, your real name?”

“Jemma Simmons. I told you. What’s yours?”

“That’s on a need to know basis.” He retorted.

“That’s Jack Thompson, I’m Peggy, and that’s Daniel Sousa.” Her role model said kindly to her.

“Of course, Peggy Carter. I’ve heard stories about you.” That sounded stalker-ish. “Sorry, that sounded a bit strange, friends of mine have worked with you and have told me only the best.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. She considered SHIELD her friend, mostly.

“What are your friends' names?” Peggy asked.

“Oh, I don’t think you’d remember. You’ve worked with lots of people and it was only for a short while. But you definitely made a lasting impression.” Jemma thanked May for helping her get better at lying.

“Alright enough with the pleasantries. Tell us who you are and where you’re from” Thompson put his hands on the coffee table.

“My name is Doctor Jemma Anne Simmons from Sheffield, England and I mean no harm to you or anyone in this room.” Jemma was never to refuse a literal senior agent. “In fact, I’m an agent.”

“Of what? Hydra? CIA?” Thompson leaned in trying to intimidate her.

“The SSR.” She lied.

“Impossible, we would’ve known.”

“There are secrets in every organization Agent Thompson.” She fired back.

“You’re a feisty one aren’t you?” Stark winked. “Why don’t we talk more about it over dinner?”

“Oh I have a boyfriend.” Kind of. “Maybe everyone would like to join us? It is getting dark.”

“That was implied.” Stark’s smirk was gone.

“No it wasn’t.” Peggy’s voice broke the silence.

“Let’s go eat.” Sousa said awkwardly. Jemma was a little less afraid.


	4. Not a chapter

THIS FIC IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION. I will gladly read what you make of it. Comment down below if you'd like to take over and I will send you a creators invitation to now write this fic as you'd like.


End file.
